


Obliviousness

by Lun_m00nmoon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, Oblivious Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), and now here we are, as is willie, i just had this tought and ran along with it, julie is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lun_m00nmoon/pseuds/Lun_m00nmoon
Summary: "I don't think he wants a place, Reg" Luke says in a velvet-like voice, curling up even closer against Reggie's side. For a moment, Alex wishes for Julie to be here, if only for the sake of not being the only one not completely blind here.But then again, no one should be submitted to this dumbasses in their natural habitat longer than necessary.Or the one where Alex is done with his best friends, Reggie is way too oblivious for his own good and Luke is... well, Luke. Also, ghosts logic is just way too weird.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this fic even exists in the first place is because I had the most random thought while rewatching JATP and decided to write it down.  
> Anyways, this is the first fic I've ever posted, so please, be kind! Comments and criticism are always welcomed, though!  
> ALSO, see the end notes for some CURIOSITIES about this fic, or, in other words, events that appeared in my mind while I wrote it, but never actually made it to the fic.

Right at this moment, Alex can barely believe his eyes. Which, you know, considering he died by ingestion of a nasty street hot dog, speaks a lot on itself.  
Say, he always knew that Reggie is way too oblivious for his own good - and sometimes for their, too - and that, whenever Luke enters in the 'zone' (as Reggie himself once called it), he doesn't notice anything beside his music unless it hits him in the face. Sometimes, not even then.  
(Seriously, there's a story back from '94 involving a beaver, a cheese and a pink ribbon that still to this day makes him double over with laughter just by remembering it.)  
However, no matter how oblivious Reggie might be or how distracted Luke might appear, the scene that presents itself in front of him is just so ridiculous that, for the barest moment, he wonders it he didn't poofed or popped (or whatever it's called, honestly) to the wrong address. It happened once or twice already, and he doesn't want to have an heart attack (forget the fact that his heart isn't beating anymore, because, you know, ghost logic and stuff) just because he appeared on >motherf-< Switzerland, right in the middle of a high-rank skiing competition.  
Don't ask.  
"Hey, Alex, you okay, man?" he must have been staring at them for quite a while, if it was enough for Reggie to get out of the bubble he and Luke got themselves into and notice him. Said one, however, looks completely and utterly unfazed. Like... like...  
Like he isn't using Reggie's thighs as a pillow right at this very moment, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Like there isn't any other thing he needs to worry about besides his songs and making sure Reggie doesn't move around too much. (A feat in itself, if you ask him.) Like he didn't just (unconsciously, but still) bring up the traumatising memory of his unwanted trip to Switzerland.  
"No, everything's fine" he assures, with what is most certainly an awkward smile plastered on his face. "I was just wondering if, you know, you two would have anything to tell me?"  
A confused expression crosses Reggies face, making the blond sigh and face palm internally. He probably doesn't even have the slightest clue about what he's talking about. It's such a Reggie thing that he can't even bring himself to be annoyed.  
"I don't think so?" if Alex could enter inside the bassist's brain, he's pretty sure all he'd hear would be a very confused 'what the hell did I forget?' on repeat. Reggie pats Luke on the chest a few times, until he finally decides to stop by reality for a minute or two, tilting his head to take a better look at Reggie as he does so. The nerve of the guy! thinks Alex, rolling his eyes at how Luke didn't even bother to acknowledge him.  
Can he even be more obvious?  
"Did you have something to tell Alex?" as Luke only shakes his head, Reggie turns back at him and shrugs. "Maybe you're confusing situations?" he suggests "maybe it was Willie that had something to say to you?".  
"Probably" he lies, already seeing that the conversation isn't going to lead them anywhere. Not now and not ever, as Alex is one hundred percent sure that, the minute he catches Luke alone and Reggie's name drops out of his lips, the guitarrist will be such a blushing mess that Alex will be left with no other choice besides letting him off the hook. It's been like this for God knows how long, and if they don't pull their heads out of their asses soon, the blond will go insane.  
Seriously. He can already feel his hair starting to grow gray! (That ghosts could do that, he didn't know, but then again, ghost logic was never the simplest.)  
"You sure you're okay, man? Maybe you caught the flu or something? Your face is weird."  
"Ghosts can't catch the flu, Reg" so Luke >was listening< after all.  
"Last time I checked, ghosts couldn't touch other people either" is Reggie's comeback, which has Alex pointing in his direction and shaking his head on a silent confirmation "that didn't stop you from almost punching Julie in the face the other day."  
"I didn't punch her!" Luke is quick to defend himself, setting his notebook aside for a few moments so he can half glare at Reggie with pinched brows and an expression way too soft to possibly be considered angry. It makes Alex want to gag.  
"I said that you almost punched her. Not that you stuck your fist in her face" in response, Luke sticks his tongue at him, like the overgrown child he totally is. Reggie simply raises a single eyebrow at his antics.  
Then, he sticks his tongue back.  
"Sometimes I can't believe you guys" Alex murmurs, a little exasperated. For some weird reason, his brain keeps recalling snippets of the conversation he and Julie shared a few days ago. Something about brain cells and how both Reggie's and Luke's heads were probably devoid of them most of the time.  
At the time, he insisted on giving his best friends the benefit of doubt. Now, though, he couldn't agree more with the girl.  
"What did we do this time?!" Reggie whines, his face way too alike to the one of a sad puppy to be virtually possible. Luke, the ungrateful son of a good mother, doesn't even make the effort to look at him, way to busy staring at Reggie with the dumbest expression on his face. "Do you want a place or somethin'? It's Luke who you have to talk to. He's the one hogging the couch."  
Luke, however, doesn't look the slightest bit interested in moving over. Not with the glare that he immediately sends in Alex's direction, a warning and a threat that the drummer isn't really feeling in the mood to face. Unconsciously, he takes a small step back, which seems to satisfy the singer for the time being.  
"I don't think he wants a place, Reg" Luke says in a velvet-like voice, curling up even closer against Reggie's side. For a moment, Alex wishes for Julie to be here, if only for the sake of not being the only one not completely blind here.  
But then again, no one should be submitted to this dumbasses in their natural habitat longer than necessary.  
"And I'm not hogging the couch" the singer adds, almost as an afterthought.  
"You kinda are, though."  
"I'm not!" screeches Luke, utter betrayal written in bright, bold letters all over his face. "It's just hogging of someone else wants a seat. Alex doesn't, so I'm not hogging a thing!"  
"Pretty sure it's hogging from the minute you take all of it to yourself."  
"Well, you're in the sofa too, aren't you? So how is that taking it all to myself?"  
Something on the back of his mind tells him that, should he stay here hearing this lunatics talk, by the end of the day his IQ will drop a double digit. So, instead, and before Reggie can reply, he says:  
"You know what? I think I forgot something with Willie. I'll be back later."  
As he passes through the garage doors (because, somehow, it still feels weird to poof out right in front of them), he still can hear the faint whisper of a very confused Reggie saying:  
"But we no longer have things to forget around, how can you..."  
Only to be interrupted by Luke:  
"Forget him, Reg. He just wants an excuse to go see his boyfriend again" Alex scoffs. What is he supposed to do, then? Listen to their nonsense conversation or go spy on Julie and Flynn? "He probably just came here to make sure we hadn't died an horrible ghost death or something. It doesn't matter. Can we just go back to what we were doing, please?"  
And Alex is pretty sure he doesn't want to know what >exactly< were they doing before he came in. Not if he wants to keep the little sanity that is left in him.  
So, taking that as his cue, in the blink of an eye he's off to find his boyfriend. What better way to spend the rest of the afternoon other than by terrifying innocent tourists on the LA beaches?

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosities:  
> _ When Alex accidently landed on Swittzerland, it only took about two seconds for a competitor to pass right through him. It suprised him so much that some spectators standing by the finish line later talked about hearing the most horrific scream of their lives right before the first skier crossed the finish line.  
> _Later, that same skier said on an interview that, mere seconds before crossing the finish line, he felt a mysterious "presence" whispering into his ear, giving him the boost to take the first place  
> _When they were alive and Reggie came to the studio to find Luke alone in the middle of his so called "zone", he would often make hot chocolate for them to share and then sit by his side, listening to his occasional rants and giving a few tips then and there  
> _Once, they fell asleep huddled together and Alex was the first to find them in the next morning. He didn't stop teasing them for a whole week  
> _During the conversation Alex recalls having with Julie, she specifically said that there is only a single brain cell between the three of them, Alex being the one with it for ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent represents the occasions when the three of them are left unsupervised for more than fifteen minutes and it goes flying out the window.  
> _Reggie and Luke weren't really doing anything... serious. However, it might or not envolve Reggie running his hand through Luke's hair, and it will be a cold day in hell before the later lets Alex know of this little habit they developed between them  
> _Reggie might not be as oblivious as Alex believes him to be


End file.
